


Give Us Candy Bitch

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [17]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Candy, Gen, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Purpled is tried with his friends antics. He love them anyways. At least he's getting candy, he just wished they were politer about it.
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Purpled & Drista, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Drista, Tubbo & Drista
Series: You Think This Town Has A Name? [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159916
Kudos: 66





	Give Us Candy Bitch

Tommy, Tubbo, Drista, and Purpled where having a good night. How could they not? It was Halloween. They were all dressed up. They were having fun. And they were getting candy.

Drista was skipping down the road to the next house. Her rabbit ears bouncing on her head. Her pink collared dress swishing with every step. Plain pillowcase with nothing but a smiley face drawn on tossed over her shoulders. Dirty blond hair out of its pony tail for once, still out of her face with the headband holding it back and all.

Tommy was walking right next to her. His long legs keeping distance with her quick pace. He didn’t even try for Halloween. Throwing on a two-toned tee that morning, making sure to pick the blue one so he could say that he dressed up. That he wasn’t Tommy that day. He was something else? What was he? No one knows! But he did keep the blue dog ears that Drista shoved onto his head earlier, after some protest. His own pink pillowcase getting kicked with every step he took forward, jostling the candy very much.

Tubbo tried even less than Tommy did, but he could tell you what he was. So there’s that. Tossing on a red hoodie and snatching the pillowcase covered in bees, he said he was a beekeeper. No one was going to tell him that he was wrong. He was doing a half run half jog to keep pace with the two of them.

Purpled knew his friends where going casual this Halloween. Purpled knew he was going to be walking for a while. Purpled knew he was going to have fun. Purpled knew he was going to want to strangle his friends. Purpled walked at a normal pace behind them, knowing they’d wait to make sure they didn’t leave him behind.

* * *

“Give us candy, bitch!” Tommy said, smile evident in his voice.

Purpled sighed. He had finally reached the house and this was what he heard? “Trick or treat!” he said to the lady. “Excuse him.”

“There are children out, what if they hear him?” She seems to be in good spirt about it. That’s good. Not everybody is.

“He has tact.”

The lady smiles at the line and gives all four of them a few pieces from her stash.

“Happy Halloween!” he calls back as they leave on towards the next house.

“Give us candy, bitch!”

“Tubbo!”

“Please?” he corrected.

“Give us candy, bitch!”

“I don’t even care anymore. Trick-or-treat!”

Drista’s cackling can be heard down the street.

After a few hours, on tried feet they finish their loop around the neighbouring neighbourhoods. The four teens get to Tommy’s house and crash in the living room.

All four take a moment to laugh. It’s late. They’re tried and delirious. And they still need to exchange and take stock of their loot.

They each dump out their pillowcases on the floor, each their own pile.

* * *

“Who likes snickers?”

“Tommy likes snickers!”

“Oh piss off!”

“Have a snickers Tommy.”

“Taste the rainbow!” Tubbo gets hit in the face by five packs of M&Ms from Drista.

“Taste the rainbow!” Tommy throws him another two packs.

“Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping.”

“Ping. Ping. Ping. Ping.”

Drista sits blank faced as Tommy and Tubbo throw coffee crisps at her person.

“Y’all are children.” Purpled throws a few at her feet.

“Give me the Doritos.”

“I want the Doritos.”

“Give me the Doritos.”

“Just split the amount of Doritos in half!”

“May I please have the kitkats.”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.

“I don’t want them, can I have a mars bar?”

“Trade.”

“Gimme the rockets!”

“I want the rockets!”

“Gimme!”

“Jesus hand over the rockets before she kills us all!”

“Twizzlers!”

“I’m keeping these.”

“Stop killing each other over the Doritos and give me the kitkats.”

“Give me the Doritos!”

“Guys! I’d like to sleep at some point!”

“No! I want the Doritos!”

“I want some too!”

Purpled starts tearing out his hair.


End file.
